


Plots, Drabbles, Unfinished Fics

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Assassins & Hitmen, Baker AU, Fluff, Ill tag everything eventually, Kids, M/M, Other, Sort Of, Superpowers, Werewolves, aka exo, and nct appears too, as EXO's parents, as the adopted kiddos of exo, don't stan lee doormat though, finally something I don't regret, hes an actual snake, no that's not a plot yet, oopsies, probably angst will appear, smxjyp, so's the current dude managing sm, soft, stan joonmyun, stan sm's artists, stan talent, suju appears, whatta talented king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: Just a place for me to dump ideas and unfinished fics.If anybody wants to continue one, comment please uwuOr you can take one of the many plots that developed past a prompt hahaJust you know, credit me and stuffs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lookie lookie it's my unmotivated ass giving you a bunch of my old ideas

I like the idea of junmyeon using aegyo to get what he wants. like he just wants a cute toy he found, but instead of buying it himself, he widens his eyes and looks as innocent as possible before asking minseok if he would buy it for him. minseok can't resist and decides it was worth it when junmyeon gets very happy and excited. uwu that's like the extent I thought through this plot good night now owo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werewolf exo babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

oh wait imagine exo as little werewolf kids and like members of suju are their parents. and jongdae spends most of his time trolling everyone else and generally messing around, often with baekhyun and chanyeol or minseok. junmyeon spends his time running around and trying to make sure everyone else is safe, but when he's with a member of suju he just kinda starts nipping and tugging and bouncing around, being a playful lil pup uwu. and jongin spends his time strengthening his legs and watching eunhyuk dance. sehun and yixing sometimes join jongin, but sehun prefers being a bratty little baby and bothering everyone and giving them puppy eyes when he's caught and scolded. yixing is sometimes oblivious but a good kindhearted pup. baekhyun loves being the center of attention and heechul claims he got it from jungsu. chanyeol always gives baekhyun attention and has a tendency to be clumsy. kyungsoo often is in the kitchen, being quiet and calmly watching suju trying to make a meal. minseok uses his cuteness as a way to get what he wants, and sometimes for jongdae as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exo with superpowers and little nct babies   
> everyone here is on crack   
> please let them have a vacation from reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu also follow me on instagram @.kungkyungie   
> reading my actual fics would be nice too haha

OMG what if there was like a exo with superpowers au and nct were little kids who they found abandoned (at different times ofc). anyway they (nct) saw frozen and now they're convinced minseok is elsa. so they keep trying to get him to sing let it go. and minseok is so done with them, but renjun and haechan are cuties and use their cuteness on him so he sings for them (I'LL SING FOR YOOOUUUUUUU wait wrong thing). anyway junmyeon takes a video of them and uploads it onto insta. it gains a shit ton of likes. anyway exo adopts all of nct and everyone is happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu my little xiuchen babies :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu we stan talent aka exo cbx

fic au idea??   
imagine if jongdae was like a really nerdy college student and one day he runs into a hot guy. he apologizes and runs away. and later at lunch, baekhyun, who is jongdaes best friend, tells him who he ran into. it turns out to be none other than minseok, the cute soccer boy he's had a crush on for the past 6 years. jongdae gets scared and starts overthinking. anyway minseok later comes up to jongdae, and jongdae gets flustered and apologizes again for running into him and apologizes for running off. minseok just laughs and says its okay and jongdaes heart flutters at how cute he is. anyway they exchange numbers and gradually get closer. then minseok asks out jongdae, and jongdae stares which minseok takes as no so minseok runs away this time. jongdae texts minseok, trying to get him to come back, but minseok ignores him. jongdae gets sad and walks around like a kicked puppy for the rest of the day. baekhyun later comes over with a new manga to distract him. the next day Jongdae corners minseok and tells him yes. minseok is confused and so jongdae explains, he meant yes to going out with minseok. minseok is shocked for a second and then jongdae kisses him softly and brings him out of his daze. they go on a date later uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my damn fingers keep slipping

Heechul is an overdramatic guy who's lowkey in love with his best friend, Jungsu. uhhhhhhh he constantly rants about jungsu to the rest of their friend groups whenever Jungsu isn't around. anyway one day he says PARK FUCKING JUNGSU CAN KILL ME. and jungsu happened to be there somehow. jungsu stared at him blankly before asking if heechul really wanted him to. and heechul blushed and just kinda looked away because he didn't mean for jungsu to hear. anyway kyuhyun got sick of seeing this, so he screamed that heechul was in love with jungsu. and then idk what else I just thought up of the plot anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing so badly @ my past self   
> I hope you're cringing with me too


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp-

imagine like an au where taeyong is the son of some important police dude and he goes out on patrol with the officers because he wants to be a police officer (he's 17). anyway jaehyun is homeless (he's 15) and he steals in order to survive. one day taeyong catches him and tries to arrest him, but jaehyun runs away. taeyong follows him and corners him in a warehouse and finally he can see jaehyuns face. so instead of being normal and just arresting him he says, I have to arrest you because you are illegal   
literally just based off the fact that 18 is the legal age and if you're under 18 that would technically make you illegal


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyung.exe has stopped working

imagine exo with their superpowers but as kids. chanyeol would be attempting to burn everything because he thinks it's awesome. jongdae would go after everyone and shock them with his electricity thing. baekhyun would purposely attempt to blind everyone. and kyungsoo would get vvvv annoyed with jongdae shocking him, and he'd bury him in dirt. junmyeon would be running around trying to stop the fires by spraying water on them (and when he sees a flower he waters it even though the fire has nearly reached it) and jongdae from being buried and kris would randomly go around flying in circles, jongin would teleport around and try to startle everyone, and cry if someone wasn't startled. sehun would laugh his ass off whenever he blows kris off course and kris flies into something. tao would manipulate time to go back and rewatch everything or to avoid jongdaes bolts of electricity. luhan /might/ have dropped something on jongdae for shocking him. and minseok would be annoyed with the mess and freeze everyone so he can clean   
also pokemon reference uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for tonight folks! please come back later when kyung.exe starts working again


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a tired little boyo   
> I can't remember if I posted this or not haha here it is anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assassin! junmyeon   
> enjoy

imagine if junmyeon was a serial killer. and he has emotions, but his rule is to never get too close with his targets. his way of killing is very unique and up close though. he kills with poison, often times that poison is hidden in a cake or some other sweet. and he just holds it out to someone and says, try it? with a cute, adorable, and innocent expression on his face. it has never failed. until kyungsoo. because kyungsoo is cautious by nature and doesn't fall for cuteness (well sometimes he will but that's irrelevant). anyway junmyeon was assigned to kill kyungsoo for knowing a little too much. but when kyungsoo refuses his cake on the grounds of him not knowing junmyeon well, he decides to befriend him. and as their friendship grows, he realizes kyungsoo isn't a bad person and that his employers are. so in order to get rid of them, he does something unjunmyeon-like, he blows up the building his employers work in. of course there are casualities but he makes sure no innocent people were harmed. and then he comes clean to kyungsoo and tells him everything. and kyungsoo takes it pretty well, especially for an undercover police officer. kyungsoo thanked junmyeon for taking care of his employers. and he erases everything about junmyeon from the records and makes it so that the assassin who killed with poison shows up in the records as dead. and then they live happily in seoul and idk what else


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you read this, I feel so sorry for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame a rp I had nothing to do with this....totally...

sm mami would be like, "more, jyp papi."   
and jyp papi would be,"I'm overworking my artists to the best of my ability, mami."   
sm mami: but...but the money....you could make so much more of it....   
jyp papi: .........   
sm mami: *finger guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry anyway this is dedicated to minty and aijin oops   
> ily <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm mad

NOT A CHAPTER BUT FUCK YOU AO3 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING HAD TO CRASH FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS AND DELETE MU WORK BEFORE I COPIED IT FUCK YOU LIFE AND NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW IT STARTED FUCK YOU


	11. Chapter 11

imagine of piplup could fly. like he's the only piplup with the ability to fly thus he's an outcast. so whenever another piplup insults him he's just like   
"flap flap bitch I can fly and you can't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I hate myself   
> I made this years ago oops


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that random incomplete chat fic where kyungsoo tries to kill the beagle line and everything is chanyeol's fault

_*noodle boi has created a chat*_

_*noodle boi named the chat: 8 thots and an egghead*_

_*noodle boi has added mama, egghead, im dead, nini, thehun, oblivious, elsa, an actual kitten to the chat*_

**noodle boi:**  WASSUP FUCKERS 

_*egghead has left the chat*_

**nini:** soo come back :(( 

 **noodle boi:** is egghead even a gud name 4 soo he has hair 

 **mama:** why are you typing weirdly 

 **noodle boi:** a) i can 

                  b) y not 

_*noodle boi has added egghead to the chat*_

_*noodle boi has changed egghead's name to not bald*_

**noodle boi:** better? 

 **not bald:** byun baekhyun you are dead. 

 __ **im dead:** yay! baeks gonna join me!! 

 **oblivious:** wait are you actually killing baekhyun?? also if u're dead then how come u're here??? 

 **elsa:** wtf who changed my name 

 **not bald:** chanyeol 

 **an actual kitten:** chanyeol 

 **noodle boi:** ****chanyeol

 **thehun:** chanyeol 

 **nini:** chanyeol 

 **mama:** I didn't raise you all to be like this 

 **im dead:** I hate you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this into an actual fic someday


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pop/star is catchier than i thought

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE TAORIS MADE UP LIFE IS GOOD WE CAN ALL DIE HAPPY AND I MIGHT BE GOING BACK TO KOREA FOR CHUSEOK THIS YEAR BUT ITS SO LONG AWAY RIP WHY IS THIS A CHAPTER   
ANYWAY IM WORKING ON MANY FICS BUT IT'S TAKING LONGER BECAUSE IM SUFFERING FROM ONE OF MY MANY UNMOTIVATED MONTHS I SWEAR I'LL POST ONE AS SOON AS I FINISH IT   
OH AND GO READ MY OTHER FICS TO ENTERTAIN YOU WHILE YOU WAIT HAHA   
WOOP OKAY GOODBYE HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it's an authors note haha


End file.
